Janko The New Padawan
by Starwars20014
Summary: Meet Janko and his friends on there way to destroy the new sith lord Adena
1. Chapter 1

Along time ago in a galaxy far far away it was dark and Obiwan and Anakin were going to meet their patawan. "Janko" said Anakin "Hi" answered Janko "Nice to meet you I must be your patawan" Yes said Obiwan and they left to the Jedi council. "Who are these people" asked Janko They are creatures like odobo, higiebo, deliten, and zerop "Oh" said Janko and left to the senate to see Padame. The door opened and they walked in "Hi" said Anakin "Hello" said Padame "Who is this?" This will be my patawan if you help me. Ok I'll help you. What do you need help with? "Putting him in the senate so he can be my patawan" said Anakin "Ok lets go right now" said Padame "Go Janko" said Anakin. They went to the senate "Dear people of our senate please come and vote for this kid for being Anakin's patawan" said Padame. The senate thought for a moment 20% no and 80% yes "AWESOME" Thought Anakin after he walked in. "GUESS WHAT" said Janko "I know it is great" said Anakin "Meet me at the end of the building at 3:00 a.m." "Ok MASTER" said Janko "What did you call me?" asked Anakin with surprise inside of him "Never mind that I will meet there at 3 a.m" answered Janko "Oh and good night" The doors opened and Janko walked through "Nice kid" said Anakin. The next day they were training on the corner of the building. "Hey MASTER when do I get my weapon?" asked Janko "Now" said Anakin "Here is your lightsaber this is a JEDI weapon you must use it correctly or you will get killed" "OK I will use correctly" awnsered Janko. They were training for almost 2 hours and 30 minutes. They got tired and went to bed. "Thanks MASTER" said Janko "Your welcome" said Anakin with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost dawn when a beam of light shot out the sky and shattered on a rock it was a new sith lord named Adena the first girl sith lord ever to arise actually lord Palpitines daughter.

Flashback

Before Palpatine became sith lord he had a daughter with his wife Sheena and they named their daughter Adena and then terrible things started to happen the old sith took over Palpatines body and Palpatine had in the beginning the power of space and he shot them into the sky until this day when adena became sith. But really she was not supposed to become sith unless her farther did not become sith lord. Also she had the power of space and when she came down she used it.

Back too real world

And what she did was terrible she took Mustufar and tried to crash it into the sun so the world will fall. But the gravity was to strong it didn't make. But now sense she on Naboo she will probably try to crash us into the sun. After that she took over Kamino and that when really really bad things happened. Why because she started to make evil clone troopers and droids. So she lined them up and got ready to destroy and conquer.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning Janko was up early where Anakin was snoring well actually it was 12 pm and Anakin woke up and they began there training. "Hey MASTER look what I made up I put my hand in front the object and I lifted it up" said Janko "It is called the force you have mastered the force it is great power and it will come in handy" said Anakin "So I didn't make it up?" asked Janko "Yes" replied Anakin "Now back to our training move your arm left and right gently and then you will move on to the next stage" said Anakin "Like this" said Janko "Yes" replied Anakin. The doors opened and Obiwan came in. "I see you are training him well" said Obiwan "Yes" said Janko "Now to the next stage try to block the turrets with your lightsaber" said Anakin. "Look MASTER I did it" said Janko all excited "ow that hurt" "They keep shooting until I turn it off" said Anakin "Can you Please stop it?" asked Janko "Until you master it" said Anakin "Don't be like that turn it off" said Obiwan "Fine" said Anakin and he turned it off. Then the ground started shaking. "What is that?" asked Janko "I don't know," answered Anakin. They looked through their telescopes and that's where they saw it. It was an army of clones and droids. "How did they be created?" asked Anakin "I don't know," answered Obiwan. They contacted Kamino but no one answered. Is there something wrong? Is there evil. They didn't know. The army came closer and closer. "This is your time Janko," said Anakin "ATTACK!" yelled Anakin. Every JEDI came out and try to destroy. But was the best person there even better then some patawan and nights. But of course not Anakin and Obiwan. They battled and battled and destroyed half the droids and 25% of the clones. But they still kept on fighting till the end.


	4. Chapter 4

A new day came and this is when the evil started Adena captured padame. That's when Adena disguised her self into padame and bad things started to happen in the senate. Like when people couldn't make Naboo bigger even though that was Padame's idea. When she voted she would always vote yes but this time no. People thought something was wrong until Anakin talked to her. "Hey Padame how is the senate doing?" asked Anakin "HORRIBLE" she answered. "What do you mean?" asked Anakin "I mean I not Padame" she said and stroked him with lightning and Anakin flu back. "I am the new sith lord." " What" Anakin was astonished he took out his lightsaber but by that time she was gone. He went back to his room and thought. "How could there be another sith lord?" he thought. "How was she be born and most of all where is Padame?" The door opened and Obiwan walked in. "Do you know where Padame went the senate is looking for her?" asked Obiwan "Ah should I tell him?" Anakin thought "Fine" "So where did she go" "She has been taken away and there is a new sith lord and she disguised herself into Padame and shot me with lightning by the time I got up she was gone" he explained "Well we must stop her before she disguises herself again" said Anakin and left. "Ha ha ha he fell for it" Adena said she in disguised as Obiwan. The next day Janko was up and sensed something terrible. He went to talk to Anakin but he was gone then Adena disguised herself as Anakin "Hey MASTER I sensed evil and I sense it stronger here" he said "That's because I not your master I am Adena the sith lord" she screamed Janko fell and took out his light saber but she was gone after that. "I must do something" he thought and took a ship to where they were. "Hey guys" he said "Get us out of here" they all said Janko forced the cage down and cut it opened and they all went back to the JEDI council and everyone was happy like the senate Janko Anakin Obiwan and everyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

The night after Janko saved them they figured something that maybe Adena took over Kamino. They weren't sure but they will go tomorrow. The next day they went to Kamino and it was a mess but the factory was still running. Nobody was even there "We must shut it down" Obi Wan commanded "No you wont" a voice came out of nowhere then an apprentice shot down took out her light saber and said "What are doing here?" "Getting back our factory" "No you wont because there ours clones droids attack they fought and they won by that time they were gone and went back to the JEDI council. "We need a stronger army" Anakin said to all of them "Yes he is right" replied Obi Wan they went to the JEDI headquarter "JEDI council help us gain our factory PLEASE" They shouted "We will help you we can go right now come on" said Kit Fisto.

There she is Adena "HE AH" she used her lightning "Who are you and what are you doing" "I am Adena" "How were you born" the asked " from my father Palpatine "What you are palpatines daughter How?" "It was long time ago

Flashback

My father had me before he was sith lord but he had the power of space so he shot up with my mom and finally I am down here as sith lord."

"Well now I must go" she said "GET HER" Anakin yelled and jumped and almost got her but now this is the last time probably they will see her. But now they know where she made clones and droids and they will come back later.


	6. Chapter 6

Author note sorry it is short but good

The next day Adena was trying to take over Polis Massa but the JEDI wouldn't let them they heard the siren and took the ship there was a lot of clones but they couldn't find droids or Adena or dark side like apprentices. They fought the clones and took back Polis Massa. But that was the time everyone came Adena battled Obi Wan and Anakin and he or she didn't know she will come back and while that Janko was leading the rest. He met someone else who was Anakin's old padawan Asoka "Hello" said Asoka and they kept fighting till they won. They went back to the JEDI council to tell everyone Asoka was back. But that day Anakin was training with Janko and Asoka got jealous so when she went to see how they were doing Anakin left to get something and that's when she attacked she fought Janko and when Anakin came back she was caught "ASOKA!" he yelled "What are you doing" "I guess I got jealous" she said and left.


End file.
